


The Boy with the Curling Wand

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Early Mornings, Funny, Gen, Grooming, Morning Routines, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Teenage Tom Riddle, What Was I Thinking?, Writing Exercise, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Coiffed, curled, waved, however you want to put it— the greatest mystery of our time is how Tom Riddle does it. And while the most sensible answer would be hair gel or a potion of some kind, threading water through his strands and dousing over with hairspray; quite frankly, he uses his bone wand as a curling one in the morning. He’s not the only one who prefers to do this, but the way he does it is —it’s something.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Boy with the Curling Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count Challenge → 394
> 
> I’ve written some strange things in my life. Sentient pastries being one of them. But this one takes the cake because I’ve never written a story with this prompt before. So I had fun with it.
> 
> __

If eggs, rye toast and a goblet of orange juice made the morning for a badger, it didn’t do so for an eagle because books and coffee and daily pages were preferred, but they’re weren’t so for a lion when it emerged from its den for sunlight and camaradrie and laughter were its fill, but none of these were palpable or even wanted from a snake because a morning for one of them began a little something like this:  _ where there was green and it was shallow, burning brightly from a surface; strips of light coming down and rippling beside their windows; and there was a stillness before the clutches came to slither from their holes, bearing wands and toiletries and yesterday’s fresh gossip. _

Until a pit, until a nest, until a den had taken hold as magic coursed through the bathrooms and broke beneath their fingers, allowing each and every one of them to tame and style to their pleasure. But there was one boy in particular who had it down to an art: a sixth year with a smile that could startle a quiet heart.

His routine began as thus when he assessed at his ruffles: first, combing through the strands before gathering his fringe; second, winding his wand and slanting it to his preference; third, waiting and waiting as his curls became curls; fourth, sliding his wand out just before he burned himself; and fifth, resting and squinting at how his hair had turned out. And then a light shake had them tousled in a tasteful, messy way that caught the eyes of those around him and there were fingers itching to touch. But no one made a move as Tom left for the dormitories, curls bouncing along his knuckles when he combed the rest of his hair.

More than ready to head out with his satchel and Prefect badge if he hadn’t heard his common name ringing out from the bathrooms. As a boy, about his age and much more common than his own name, skidded out with a bird’s nest adorning the top of his head. And with his glasses eschew and with his smile shining true, he met Tom near the stairs and his eyes were like the morning — green and burning, rippled with delight. There was a sunrise in that gaze and Tom couldn’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](https://joeys-piano.tumblr.com/) |[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/joey_wingster)
> 
> The following ficlet was inspired by a scenario inside my head: where I wasn’t sure if curling wands worked at Hogwarts, so I thought of students using their literal wands to heat up and help them style the personality into their hair. And probably for the older students, they’re using wandless magic or are trailing their magic fingers to keep their hair styled in that way.
> 
> It was such a niche thought and I wasn’t sure if anyone had written a story like this, so I wanted to contribute in some way or fashion. And fittingly enough, I couldn’t imagine a better fic to be my 20th for this fandom.


End file.
